resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Germany
Germany is a country in Central Europe. It is bordered to the north by the North Sea, Denmark, and the Baltic Sea; to the east by Poland and Czechoslovakia; to the south by Austria and Switzerland; and to the west by France, Luxembourg, Belgium, and The Netherlands. The territory of Germany covers 357,021 square kilometers. History Germany became at war with the Allied powers when Britain and France invaded the German colony of Togoland in West Africa, highlighting the start of the Great War. By October 1918 Germany requested a ceasefire, allowing the end of the Great War. The country becomes a parliamentary democratic state under the Weimar Republic. Following the Great War, Germany was able to recover from its war torn experience thanks to the strong support of the European Trade Organization (ETO), and becomes a member of the said organization; Germany continues to support the Weimar Republic which triumphs over Nationalist Socialist Party in September, 1930. After 12 French spies were executed without trial in Russia, the German Federal Intelligence service were the next group of people who dared enter Russia. In 1938 the agents broke through the Belarus/Russian border and to their amazement they discovered ghost towns and abandoned villages near the border. Following the outbreak of the Chimeran invasion in December 1949, millions of refugees from Eastern Europe fled to the west for safety, which Germany's geography became the focal point of refuge. Before the Chimera invaded Germany, due to the country's humanitarian burden, the German government was on the brink of collapse. Realizing the nation's futility in confronting the inevitable invasion, the German government ordered an entire mass evacuation of its country. As refugee camps are built along the Rhine River, the German and Luxembourg military had given the orders of a scorch earth policy, destroying anything that is taken advantage by the enemy, which stretched from Bonn to Luxembourg. However their efforts had been in vain as they had no complete knowledge of the Chimera at that time, as the Chimera have no need of using human resources (except apart from the humans themselves) as they already have the needed resources and technologies in their invasion. The Chimera eventually overrun Germany, as the remains of the German military and government urgently contacted their UED allies, but only to fallen on deaf ears. Locales Areas in Chimera-occupied Germany includes the establishment of the Bonn Conversion Center in Bonn, Germany, which the Center surprisingly drained the entire nearby Rhine River into a dried-up riverbed in order for the Center to function; and the extensive layout of a Chimeran shipyard in Gerolstein, known by the Maquis as the "Chimeran Construction Zone" which constructs a portion of the Chimeran fleet in the inevitable invasion of America. Trivia *The German Project: Scorched Earth is in both the Resistance series and World War II for the same reasons but different enemies. In the Resistance series, Germany knew they were fighting a losing battle against the Chimera and ordered that everything that can help these 'beasts' in the East should be destroyed so that the Chimera would starve and die out. Obviously it didn't go as plan and the Germans were wiped out by the Chimera. In World War II, Germany was trying to defend all its sides from the USA, Russia, France and Britain, and they knew they were losing so Adolf Hitler ordered that everything that could help the Allies should be destroyed in a hope to weaken the enemies so they would get crushed by the last of the German army, but they failed and the Nazi party was destroyed. *In Resistance: Retribution the Germans used tanks called Iron Horses (See Intel Document: Iron Horses), as in World War II they named their tanks after other animals like the Panther Tank and the Tiger Tank. See Also *The Scorched Earth Category:Countries Category:Human